


Beach vacation

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first bonus round of the 2013 Summer Pornathon. Not betaed and just a bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach vacation

Merlin pulled out and rolled off Arthur, panting hard, a wide grin on his face. 

"Fuck..." Arthur groaned as he stretched his legs, unable to move otherwise. 

"Again?" A breathless chuckle, but Merlin didn't move otherwise.

"Let me...catch...my breath..."

They lay on the beach in silence, the ocean licking at their feet with every wave, a full moon above them.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered a while later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a spell for this?"

Merlin got up on one ellbow and looked over. "A spell? You should know that I am that good."

"No...I mean...yeah, but...one to get the sand out of...places?"

Chuckling, Merlin slumped back on his back. "It that's the first thing on your mind...I think I need to remind you of more important stuff." His eyes flashed golden and he scrambled around, his dick already hard again. "Get on your hands and knees."


End file.
